The Lost Episode
by IAmAubrie
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Helga's love for Arnold is brought up in the classroom!  Takes place BEFORE the Hey Arnold Movie. REVIEW!


**The Lost Episode**

**I've read an interview where Craig Bartlett said it would have been funny to have an episode like this before Helga confesses her love to Arnold. I wrote this from the top of my head without really planning it out thoroughly. Hope you like it! Remember, this story takes place BEFORE Helga confesses her love to Arnold!**

**I'm working on other stories, but I refuse to post them until they are completely finished and edited to my liking. I decided to post this one-shot so I at least have some sort of FanFic up on this site! **

**And so here you go, my first FanFic!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD, CRAIG BARTLETT DOES! … darn.**

**

* * *

**

It was Friday morning, second period, and the whole class already seemed to be anxious to start their weekend. Everyone was paying attention to the clock. With hours left to go, it was going to be a long day.

"Arnold, will you please take this _special_ piece of paper and make copies of it at the library for the class?" Mr. Simmons smiled as he held the paper casually in front of Arnold's desk.

"Sure, Mr. Simmons." He took the paper from Mr. Simmons and began to lift himself off of his chair. At least he could get out of class for a little bit.

"Thank you so much, Arnold!"

Simmons walked back to the front of the classroom with his back towards the students. He picked up a piece of chalk before writing on the board, checking his notes and quietly saying them to himself before writing them down.

As the blonde-haired boy was closing the door behind him, a blonde-haired girl began to inwardly sigh.

_Hmph! Arnold, so noble, so predictable! What a buffoon! How I want to beat his face in… and yet – !_ Helga opened her math book to reveal a miniature figure sculpted from old pencils, erasers, and other miscellaneous school things, in the shape of her beloved. She gently smoothed her finger over what would be his cheek. _His kindness only draws me in completely! The way he is always caring about the little things and helping others! Oh, if only he could see the girl who sits behind him each day, not as a monster, but as a love-sick girl who pines for him each day! _

Her thoughts carried her away as she softly cooed, "Ohhhh!"

Stinky had turned to look at Helga after hearing the sound. "What's that you got there, Helga?"

Stinky had caught Helga a bit off guard. She silently cursed to herself before slamming her math book shut.

"None of your _beeswax_, Stink-o!"

"Garsh, Helga, I was only asking on a count of this isn't math period yet and you done had your math book out!"

"Hey! It's a free country, farm boy!" Helga's index finger was nearly touching Stinky's nose, which made him appear cross-eyed for a second before she withdrew her hand.

"She's just in love, _that's_ why she blew up at you, Stinky."

Helga was shocked. She looked behind her, towards the challenger who voiced these words. _Rhonda_? _What is she doing sitting behind me?_ Helga quickly shifted her eyes around the classroom before she spotted Brainy, who was sitting in Rhonda's usual seat. Their eyes met before Brainy shrugged and mouthed, "Sorry." She had probably taken his seat before he got to it that morning.

Sweat started to bead under Helga's bangs. _Did Rhonda see my little Arnold-shrine?_

"Wilikers! Really, Helga?"

"Ooo! Helga's in loooooove!" Harold mocked quite loudly.

Helga could feel her heart thrashing out of her chest as everyone turned to look at her. She could feel her cheeks go up in flames and tried desperately to fight it.

"Shut up, Pink Boy, or I'll pound ya!" Helga raised a fist.

"Madame Fortress Mommy!" Harold grumbled under his breath after crossing his arms in front of his chest.

But it was too late. Everyone started whispering to one another and pointed in Helga's direction. They were so consumed by what was going on, that they didn't seem to hear Mr. Simmons asking the class to quiet down, looking worriedly at Helga.

"Class, I know that it's Friday, and we are all very excited about the weekend, but please stay quiet – "

"So who is it, Helga?" Sheena's high pitched voice cut him off.

"Does he like bugs?" Nadine interrupted.

"Is he cool?" Iggy crossed his arms over his chest.

Helga looked back at Rhonda for the first time since the commotion started. She was merely looking at her nails, with a bit of a smirk lingering on her face.

It was then that Harold regained his courage. "I bet it's Awwwnold!"

Helga gasped loudly. Everyone froze to her reaction. Even Mr. Simmons was speechless and slowly started to cover his mouth with his hand in disbelief.

"Until Arnold finally figures it out, it's no news," Sid rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I already knew that on a count of she tried using me to make Arnold jealous at the beginning of the year! I don't reckon he knows that was her motive."

"That's nothing, Stinky, she got me to forfeit my role as Juliet when we had that school play, which she said was supposed to have very bloody action sequences, but when I saw it, there was nothing of the sort!"

"She had me bring in a bunch of cock roaches to Chez Paris while she was having a double date with him, Gerald and Phoebe!"

"But I don't think he knows because she told me it was a secret, but I'm ever so certain Helga and Arnold would make an absolute lovely couple!"

The students all raised an eyebrow at Lila.

Meanwhile, Helga was beet-red and the palms of her hands were slick from sweat._ I can't believe this! How could everyone know about my feelings for Arnold? Does he himself know? Hopefully not. They're all saying he doesn't have a clue. I must be safe! _Quickly trying to think of some sort of an excuse for her love, Helga suddenly formulated another plan. A devious plan. A smirk started to form on her lips.

"Pfft! Me? Love Arnold? Why would I, the school bully, be in love with a wet blanket like Arnold?" A few people scoffed at this, disbelieving this particular antic, but were still paying close attention to the speech she was about to create. "I'll tell you the real news, here! I know of a relationship that has been going on behind everyone's back since at least the Cheese Festival this year!"

Helga looked at Rhonda from the corner of her eye. The fashion guru had stopped smirking and her eyes were wide. She knew exactly who Helga was talking about. Rhonda started biting her lip as Helga's devilish grin grew wider.

"You all remember that romantic ride, what was it called? 'The Tunnel of Love', right?" Helga paused when she heard Rhonda whispering pleadingly, but quietly enough so that only she could hear.

"Helga, please! I'm begging you, don't tell anyone! I _swear_ I'll cover this up somehow!"

Helga whispered back, "Too late, Princess."

Rhonda's lip quivered and she covered her eyes as if she were watching some sort of horror flick.

"Harold, you might have remembered being forced against your will to ride with none other than," she paused to make sure she had everyone's full attention, "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

Harold's face could not have been more florid. He looked around at his peers, who were looking from him to Rhonda, soaking in their reactions.

All at once there was a burst of laughter.

"UGH!" Rhonda finally let loose some tears she had been holding back since Helga started her threat.

"What's going on?"

The crowd went completely quiet by Arnold's words. He had walked in at the time of the stunned silence, noticing the reddened faces of Harold and Rhonda, just before the recent large uproar.

"Rhonda loves Harold!" Stinky cried out.

* * *

**I'm going to be honest; I started this story with no intention of bringing up the Rhonda loves Harold thing. Then, while I was writing, found it to be the perfect way to get everyone's attention off of the fact that Helga loves Arnold. All the students know she does in this FanFic, but until Helga confesses to him later on, Arnold will keep being as dense as ever!**


End file.
